I Think We Have A Bigger Problem
by Daniel Jess Gibson
Summary: The EVA cast find something that may change the course of the war. Oneshot


Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover

I think we have a bigger problem

. . . "Come on, it's this way!" Kensuke urged them forward, carelessly crashing through the brush.

. . . Shinji looked at Toji who shrugged, and both headed after their friend.

. . . Rei trailed a short distance behind, marking their location, and the location of the camp investigating the Fourth Angel, Shamshiel. She suspected she would have to lead them back, after their enthusiasm made them lose their sense of direction. As she walked through the path already traveled by Kensuke, Toji and Shinji, she revised her estimate. The path was clear indication in which direction they have traveled.

. . . "It must have got shot down during the fight!" Kensuke told them as he led them through the undergrowth to the clearing.

. . . Rei saw the clearing had been made by the craft, during its rather poor landing. A trench dozens of meters long had been slashed in the trees, earth and stone. Rei wondered idly if the Commander already knew about this craft, and was awaiting for the furor to die down to recover it, or if it had evaded detection during the fight.

. . . The craft itself seemly little hurt by the rough landing. It was medium gray, it most reminded Rei of an overturned bowl or watch glass. As she walked to where the three boys were standing and staring, she saw the two deep cuts in the fuselage. These cuts were about a third of the way in from the wingtips. A huge cannon rested in each of the cut outs.

. . . _Such a weapon would serve as an adequate weapon for the EVAs,_ Rei thought, _Was this a test of a new weapon to be used against the Angels?_ Rei had no answers.

. . . The other major feature was the cockpit. It had been torn open, whatever windscreen had once existed was gone.

. . . "Have you gone in?" Toji asked Kensuke.

. . . "There might be dead bodies in there!" Kensuke replied, "Since Shinji's with the military, maybe he'd know what to do with it."

. . . Shinji merely stared at the craft. Rei understood his confusion, she didn't recognize the concentric pentagon insignia on the wings. The only concentric pentagon she knew of was the headquarters of the United States military. That building was now under several hundred feet of water. The United State military had never used it as part of their insignia.

. . . "Then it'd be like a shrine you know?" Kensuke said to the others.

. . . Rei could smell no blood or decay. She stepped over the pile of debris the craft had pushed up and walked inside.

. . . "Ayanami!" Shinji called, but didn't follow her inside the craft.

. . . The high ceilings indicated it had been build with people far taller than she was in mind. At the front were control consoles, she guessed two of them, they were so badly damaged it was impossible to tell. A third console lay in back of the others, it appeared mostly undamaged.

. . . Then she saw the boots, metallic gold and black. She had never seen military footgear like that. She carefully walked forward. The heavy, gold and black suit looked like some type of environment armor.

. . . Now she could hear a faint, rhythmic whine. The helmet was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Vaguely skull like with the tight set louvers where the nose and mouth would be. Gold and mirror polished, like the rest of the uniform, but it completely covered the head, except for the black slash at the eyes.

. . . _Not entirely black!_ Rei jumped back as the red laser like flash from the eye slit moved back and forth.

. . . The person in the uniform moved slightly. The red flash slowed, fixed on her. She saw herself reflected in the golden helmet. Her two red eyes staring back into the single one.

. . . The voice was oddly distorted, but clear enough, "By your command, Imperious Leader."

Next Chapter: Baltar versus Gendo, the Menacing Stare contest of the Century!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or situations of Neon Genesis Evangelion, owned by Gainex (and the Japanese Internal Revenue Service), or Battlestar Galactica, owned by Universal Studios.

Email to: dan(underscore)s(dot)comments(at)att(dot)net


End file.
